Player Perks
"Earn Player XP or pay gold/gems to gain Player Perks Points (PPP), the counterpart of clan perk XP. Makes Player Enjoy!" ---- Clan_XP_winning_side.png|Player Perk Icon Clan_XP_losing_side.png|Level Up level *'Summary' **Player Perks were introduced in the future update. Player Perk are leveling up! Level up your player perk and earn perks, prestige and fancy colours! **Earning Player's XP or paying gold and gems will increase your PPP. (Elixir when the player perk level reaches to level 5) **Once enough Player Perk XP is earned, the perk xp will level up, and receive player perks that permanently boost various aspects of the Player's gameplay. Players can turn it on or off anytime. (on means green, off means grey, dark grey means dont have (at level 0)) **This works the similar mechanics of "VIP" in some games like Mobile Shit. ---- *'How To Earn It' #Earning Players XP. #Paying gold or gems. (elixir can be used to pay it when PP level is level 5+). Note that player can pay limited Gold/elixir to invest to PPP per day, but gems are no limit ---- *'Player Perk XP Chart' *'Conversion rates Chart' ---- *'What Are Player Perks' **They are special boosts that improve various aspects of playing the game better. The multiaple types of perks are: ***'Stronger heroes: '''This perk increases the heroes damage and hp and ability strength by 1% per level, the +1 will bt shown beside the hero level label. ***'Boost costs:' This perk will reduce the boosting price will be reduced by 1, for 2 times. ***'Boost duration:' This perk increases the duration of all resources and army buildings. ***'Extra league bonus: This perk increses the league bonus loot won by winning battles, and star bonus. ***'Longer guard: '''This perk increases the duration of villiage guard. Includes shop guard ***'Clan Perk XP increase: 'This perk increases the clan xp gained by (varies) xp (additive) (if clan lose then /2), other players can stack. This perk helps the clan that the player is in. ***'Faster builders, buying resources and finish now price: 'This perk decreases the building time, buying resources cost, and speeding up construction cost. Lab research included but obstacle removal time no changes.^ ***More comming soon! Show/Hide All Perks ---- *'How They Can Be Used **Primarily they are used to gain the upper-hand against other players and clans. **The player perks are essential to: ***Win battles easier (unless you upgrade your heroes) ***Boost barracks more efficiently ***Gain optimal amounts of resources ***Relax longer (maybe because its so fucking short) ***To gain clan xp faster (for most clans) ***To advance in the game (for most wealthy players) **If you join a competitive clan, or a "war clan", you should take into account the Clan Level. Higher Clan Level will attract more members most certainly. Clan Leaders must know this and take advantage of it. ---- *'Trivia' **If a clan keeps winning 50 v 50 wars, it can reach level 10 upon winning 148 wars. This of course assumes that the maximum possible Clan XP is earned from each war. **The "Donated troop upgrade" perk is considered the most powerful perk, since upgrading clans to levels that unlock or upgrade this perk require more additional Clan XP. ***Also, any troops near max level can become max level if the clan has reached level 10. **On April 9, 2015, the Clan XP was doubled for a week as a result of the 1 year anniversary of Clan Wars. Twitter link here Category:Gameplay